The present invention relates to a numerical or NC lathe and, more particularly, to a NC lathe adapted for robot-manipulation.
A NC lathe has been proposed in order to enable labor-saving and efficient metal-working cutting; however, the proposed NC lathe requires considerable manual intervention since the concept of NC lathes is still based upon a traditional concept that human intervention is required to control a machine. The proposed NC lathe has almost the same mechanism as that of the non-NC lathe; thus, the proposed NC lathe is a mere combination of an ordinary lathe and a numerical control unit. To enable the fullest automatic lathe, it is necessary to develop a special robot manipulatable system; however, a conventional NC lathe is not adapted for robot-manipulation use for a number of reasons.
More particularly, a problem arises in the mounting and removing of workpieces, that is, a large space is required for the robot to work around the lathe freely and such space is commonly designated a three-dimensional manipulatable space. A second problem resides in the fact that a complicated control program is required thereby increasing the overall cost. A third problem resides in the disposal of the cutting chips which is difficult for a robot operator. The undisposed chips often cause difficulties and trouble in the cutting operation.
In an attempt to avoid the above noted problems, in, for example, Japanese patent application No. 60132730 (1985), a NC lathe is proposed which is capable of fully automatic operations from a mounting of a workpiece to a removal of a finished workpiece during which operations the cutting chips are automatically removed.
The aim underlying the present invention essentially resides in providing an improved NC lathe adapted to a robot-manipulability system.
An object of the present invention resides in providing a robot-manipulable NC lathe which reduces the overall operating and labor costs.
Another object of the present invention resides in providing a robot manipulable NC lathe which enhances the efficiency of the cutting of metal work pieces.
A further object of the present invention resides in providing a robot manipulable NC lathe which enables a reduction in the production costs involved in the cutting of metal workpieces.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which show, for the purpose of illustration only, one embodiment in accordance with the present invention.
In accordance with advantageous features of the present invention, a NC lathe is provided which includes a box-shaped bed, with a headstock unit mounted on the bed, and a cutting tool unit mounted on the bed. A work supplying device is provided under a main spindle of the headstock unit with a numerical control unit being provided for controlling the headstock unit, the cutting tool unit and the work supplying device.
The bed includes a first insulation surface and two second insulation surfaces, with the first and second insulation surfaces being substantially at right angles with respect to each other. The first installation surface includes a Z-axis and an X-axis crossing at right angles thereto. The headstock unit includes a headstock which is reciprocably movable along the Z-axis on the first installation surface, with means being provided for feeding the headstock. Additionally, means are provided for rotating the main spindle of the headstock unit, with a chuck being provided at a top portion of the main spindle.
Advantageously, in accordance with the present invention, the cutting tool unit includes a tool carrier reciprocably movable along the X-Y axis on the first installation surface, and means for feeding the tool carrier, with a turret head being pivotally connected with the tool carrier in such a manner so as to revolve around the X-axis, and a tool holder fixed to the turret head, as well as an indexing unit for indexing the position of the turret head.